


How It All Began

by SParkie96



Series: And How It All Ended [1]
Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Kick-Ass (2010), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Multi-Fandom, Original Work, Samantha - An American Girl Holiday (2004), Teen Heroes Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Sexual Content, Takes Place During Batman Engame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wounded Sami Parker stumbles into Jack Dublin's condo. While he is trying to nurse her back to health, things escalate. Let's just say things get up close and personal. Their friendship becomes something more. Rated M for obvious reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stormy Nights, Part One

"Damn it." Sami mumbled, holding on to the hip with the large gash in it in pain.

The Batmobile's tires came to a screeching halt inside of the parking garage below the condominiums. Why had the Batmobile brought her here? Did Batman set to the autopilot to do so? Why not the manor? Why Philadelphia? It must have been a spur of the moment type thing. The Bat had been so busy fighting off Jokerized Gothamites. Though she insisted that she could still fight, Bats had sent her, as well as the rest of the Bat Brood, out of city limits before blowing up the bridges.

A frustrated noise escaped the brunette as she hit the center console. Why did Bruce have to be so damned stubborn? They were only trying to help! More thoughts crept into her mind. Were the others okay? Did they actually make it out in one piece? If so, where had they each been sent to? The only one she knew of was Damian, and he had been dragged out by Guy Gardner before the citizens of Gotham had turned into horrific, giggling monsters. She quietly hoped that they were okay. Another noise escaped her as she held her hurt wrist. Speaking of being stubborn, why wasn't she healing? The top of the Batmobile opened, causing Sami to jump out of it.

Only to stumble and fall to the cold unforgiving asphalt. Oh, she was exhausted. She could not remember the last time she had actually gotten some decent sleep. Maybe that was why she was not healing correctly. With another groan, she slowly and carefully lifted her off of the ground before limping out of the garage. She braced herself against the concrete wall for support. Once she was outside, Sami had pulled out an object that almost resembled a gun. Aiming upward, she used the Batclaw to hoist herself up to Jack's condo on the top floor. Normally, she would have taken the elevator, but the damned thing was out of order this week...and she sure as hell was not going to take the stairs. Without another word, but much protest from the rest of her body, she pulled the triggering. The claw shot out and attached itself to the top of the building, zipping the brunette up with it to the blonde's home.

But not before hearing a clap of thunder off in the distance. A flash of lightning lit up the sky.

Perfect...

* * *

"Yeah, I don't know why he would do that. He usually is not that clingy." Jack said to the person on the other end of the phone.

The blond was currently pacing around the living room of his condominium while on the phone with his father. Apparently, the thunderstorm had gotten to Shep, Jack faithful canine companion that he had been forced to leave behind due to a strict "No Pets Allowed" rule here at the condominiums. Once the thunder had started, Shep all but tackled his father to the floor in an attempt to seek safety and comfort with the older male. Unfortunately, Harry Osborn was not one to cuddle with gigantic Burmese Mountain dogs.

"No, Dad. He should be okay once you pet him and tell him that he'll be okay. Maybe a belly rub or a treat would help?" Jack suggested, scratching the back of his neck.

While he was on the phone, he did not see Sami stumbling over the railing of his balcony before promptly face-planting on the hard rain-soaked cement. The arm that was not wounded tried to pull the brunette off of the ground, using the railing as an anchor for support. A grunt escaped her as she pulled and stretched at open wounds while moving around. Come on! The Door was right there! She tried to reach for the door, but lost her footing once more before falling to the ground. Her head hit the hard glass sliding door, as she slumped against it pathetically.

"Yeah, alright. Well, just don't yell at him, okay? That will only freak him out more..." Jack said, now noticing the black mass outside on the balcony. Whoever it was, was getting soaked outside in the rain.  

"...Dad, I'll call you back in a little bit. Something, or someone, is outside on the balcony. No, I'll be alright. I can handle one person." Jack said before hanging up his phone.

Slowly, he placed the device on the coffee table before walking over to the glass sliding door carefully and cautiously. He called out to the mass, only to receive a muffled groan in return. A single hand slammed against the glass before pathetically sliding down the cool and smooth surface. He suddenly could make out and recognize the gauntlet attached to said hand as well as the loose white and brown locks.

"Shit, Sami!" Jack called, throwing open the glass door.

Without another thought, he had his arms up underneath her lower back and knees before carrying her unresponsive body to the bathroom. He carefully placed her wounded form into the bathtub. In this lighting, he could see, smell, and feel the blood seeping through her uniform on to his own clothes, but he could not care about the mess at the moment. Between the blood loss and the cold rain, his best friend was going to go into shock unless he could help her. With caution and care, Jack stripped her out of her uniform before throwing it on to the tiled floor next to him. He made sure that he had not accidentally scratched open or touched any of her open wounds. He turned on the water, gently splashing the unconscious girl with droplets of water, coaxing her to stay with him.

"Come on, come on. Just hold on, Sami. Stay with me." Jack said, splashing her some more.

A cough escaped the girl, causing Jack to release a sigh of relief. Dazed blue eyes looked up into his sea foam green ones before examining the rest of her surroundings. Sami then looked down and saw that she was in just her bra and underwear, but also saw that the water was no longer clear. After letting the brunette soak a bit more and get cleaned up, Jack lent her a t-shirt and boxers. After she got changed, she followed Jack into the living room so the blonde could patch her up to the best of his abilities. He placed one final butterfly closure on a cut on her cheek.

"I think that's all she wrote. I'll get you some Advil and a glass of water. Then, you can tell me what happened and how you got here." Jack said, helping Sami sit properly on the couch before moving to the kitchen.

The brunette laid back on to the couch, waiting for her blonde friend to return. Eyes clenched shut as she cradled her head in her hands. Damn headaches.

Jack returned with two Advil and a cup of water. The brunette sat up when he offered them to her. She happily and gratefully took them. He sat down next to her as she began to explain what exactly had happened. That she and the rest of the Batfamily were supposed to help Batman and the Arkham Inmates defeat the Joker and his army. Unfortunately, they were quickly outnumbered and easily defeated. Instead of calling for help, they retreated and then Batman had had them sent away. After they were out of city limits, he proceeded to blow up all of the bridges into Gotham. She must have passed out in the Batmobile on the way into Philadelphia.

"Why would he do that?" Jack asked.

Sami merely shrugged in response, "He's the Batman. He doesn't need to justify his actions."

Jay gave a look that was a mix of confusion and concern. He secretly knew that Batman cared for his partners and preferred that they stayed out of danger rather than fight in too dangerous a battle. This situation was different. This fight was to big for just the Batman. The Dark Knight could have used all the help he could get. Instead, he chose to send them all away. While observing Sami, Jack saw something amiss in her features. Looking closer at the brunette, he could just barely make-out a slight purple and blue mark around her one eye. He had also noticed she had been sporting a split lip on the same side. Had someone punched her in the face?

"Hey. Um, did you get hit in the face while you were in Gotham?" Jack asked.  


	2. Stormy Nights: Part Two

"Hey. Um, did you get hit in the face while you were in Gotham?" Jack asked.

A look of confusion passed over Sami's features. She looked as though she were trying to recollect her thoughts and remember if she had or not during the actual fight. Another look, this one a mix of realization, hurt, and anger washed over her. A "That Son of a Bitch" escaped from under her breath, earning another confused look from Jack. She explained that she didn't just pass out, someone had knocked her out so she wouldn't resist and climb out of the Batmobile.

Jack had to withhold a chuckle at the mental image of Batman landing a quick punch to his best friend's face. Of course she wouldn't voluntarily leave someone behind. She must have put up a fight, causing the Bat to knock her out cold.

Though, internally, he found that he was kind of mad at the fact that someone had hit her like that. He felt kind of...angry actually. How dare someone lay a hand on her in such a hostile manner?

Green-blue eyes watched as Sami spoke, her blue eyes cast downward as tears began to form. She was clearly worried about Batman, not knowing what was to become of the Dark Knight. Without hesitation, Jack reached a hand over and brushed away her tears with his thumb. She paused in surprise, eyes looking up into his own. They sat there in silence for a moment, just staring at each other from opposite ends of the couch. Jack's hand still on Sami's cheek.

Without another word, Jay slowly leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Sami's cheek. The brunette's eyes went wider than before. He pulled back, apologizing profusely. The brunette stared at him, not saying a word as he continued to apologize. Then, Sami stopped him mid-sentence, silencing him as she leaned in and kissed his lips. Now it was his turn to be surprised. Was this really happening right now? She pulled away, but he leaned back in to continue the kiss. A moan escaped the both of them as Jack gently laid Sami back into the couch, gently taking the cup of water from her hands and setting it on the coffee table. He stopped when a hiss escaped the brunette's lips, his hand on her lower back accidentally brushing against one of her wounds.

"I-uh, sorry." Jack whispered.

Sami shook her head, "It's okay. I didn't even know I got hit there." She explained.

"Um, should we stop then and wait until you're better?" Jack asked.

With a sigh, Sami nodded. She was too exhausted right now and her wounds needed time to heal. They couldn't exactly go any further with her in this type of condition. She asked him if he wanted her to ride the couch or vice versa. He shook his head, explaining that the bed was big enough to share it. The brunette nodded. Just as they were about to head to the bedroom, they heard a loud crash as the sky lit up a light green color. The power went out in the condo, kicking off the A/C. They were left in the dark.

"Looks like a transformer just blew." Jack observed.

"On one of the hottest nights of the year. Perfect." Sami said sarcastically.

Jack chuckled, "I can open a window if you want."

Sami raised a brow at him as a fireball dimly lit itself in the palm of her hand, giving them light. She asked if he had any flashlights or candles. He nodded as he went into the hallway closet and bathroom. He led her to the bedroom, putting the candles in random spots. He had a lighter in hand, but Sami had beaten him to it. Each candle was lit by the time he got to the first one.

"Show off." He muttered, causing the other teen to chuckle.

"Hey, I didn't ask for the ability to produce fireballs from my hands. I had to go through elementary school with flame retardant mittens until I could control my powers." She explained.

"I remember the nursery rhyme mockery. Instead of kittens, it was "Sami Parker had lost her mittens." And then the butchery of the rest of the rhyme." Jack said, settling down on the bed.

Sami chuckled, "I had to tell everyone that I had really bad eczemă in order to keep my mittens on." She recalled.

Jack chuckled as well before releasing a sigh, feeling sweat along his brow and forehead. The heat started to get to him, so he removed his sweatpants and shirt. Sami watched out of the corner of her eye as the sweat glistened on the blond's skin. The way his muscles flexed as he moved kept her mesmerized, now drawing her full attention to him. Blue eyes studied every curve of his body as he moved.

Was it getting hot in here or was it just her?

Feeling eyes watching his every move, Jack looked up to see Sami staring at him. He asked if she was okay, causing the brunette to look away as if she had never been staring in the first place. Even in the candle light, he could just barely see the light blush that dusted her cheeks. He felt a blush creep up into his own cheeks as a wave of realization washed over him. The brunette had been studying him. Before he pondered on it anymore, he could see the drops of sweat on her forehead and cheeks. He told her if it was too hot, she could remove the shit or boxers. It wasn't like he had not seen her naked before. Okay, maybe he had only seen a bit of side boob or a flash of total nudity, but still. She should not have to suffer the infernal heat.

With a nod, Sami removed the boxers, revealing the black panties underneath. She kept the shirt on, mainly because she was not wearing a bra underneath of that. Deep down, she knew that the shirt would have to come off eventually if it got much hotter in here. She joined Jay on the bed underneath of the silk black sheets. It was not too long until she found herself drifting off to sleep.

Sometime during the middle of the night, the temperature had noticeably increased. With a tired and frustrated sigh, Sami had slipped out of the white t-shirt that clung to her skin, leaving her completely topless. Jack had also thrown an arm over the girl, his hand accidentally brushing the underside of her breasts. A small moan had escaped the brunette's throat, causing the blonde to blush and shyly pulled his arm away from her form.

Only for the brunette to stop him.

With a look of confusion, Jack watched as Sami moved his hand to her breast. With her own hand, she maneuvered his hand until he was cupping her breast. She breathed out a quiet "more" as he caressed her hip with his other hand. He experimentally massaged her breast with the hand cupping it, bringing another moan out of the girl. Her response was to press back until her back pressed back against his torso, his semi-hard length poking her rear through the thin barrier of their underwear. Softly, the hand that was on her hip traveled down to the front of her underwear, rubbing at her most intimate area. She mewled at the new sensation, arching her neck in a way that granted him further access to the pale skin. He began suckling, nipping, and kissing her throat as his hand slipped into her panties.

While she was distracted by his ministrations, Jack rubbed at the folds of her entrance lovingly. He slowly traced circles around them before slipping a finger inside of the other, causing her to arch her back and whine. He slowly slipped in another finger and began to thrust them in and out of her entrance, watching as the meta-human curled her fists into the sheets and pillows beneath her. Her body trembled as small pants escaped her lips while he continued. He then bit down on the juncture of her shoulder and neck, biting hard enough to leave a mark.

Without warning, she growled and removed his hand from her underwear. Using her strength, she rolled him over until he was on his back. She then climbed on top of him and claimed his mouth once again. Before he could really reciprocate, she parted their lips and trailed her kisses downward. Kisses were planted across his chest and abdomen. He felt her hands tug on his boxers, freeing him from the confines of the tightening material. Though the room was hot in temperature, his lower region suddenly felt cold.

"Sami...?" he whispered, but was cut-off as he threw his head back into the pillows. He felt her tongue lick a thin strip of saliva from the base of his shaft to the head of his cock.

His breathing became labored as she kissed at the head once more before engulfing it into her mouth completely. Another groan of pleasure escaped him as she sucked lightly enough to get some type of reaction out of him. His fingers tangled in her hair as she began to bob her head in a rhythm, hand stroking the bottom of his shaft. Once she brought him close enough to the edge but not enough to come, Sami pulled her mouth off of him with a wet pop.

"You got any condoms in that drawer?" She whispered.

Jack nodded, reaching over to the bedside table to grab the condoms and maybe some lube. With his teeth, he tore the corner of the wrapper before removing the condom completely. He carefully rolled it over himself, feeling those same blue eyes watch his every move. He poured a generous amount of lube on to his hand before stroking his condom covered cock. He offered the bottle to Sami, but she just shook her head, explaining that she could take it.

The blonde nearly tore off the brunette's underwear himself as she slowly removed them before straddling his lap. Her entrance hovered over his cock as she teased him. She only allowed the head of his member to enter her before pulling off of it. He groaned at the feeling of her tight heat. She did this a couple more times before coming to a halt altogether. A chuckle passed her lips as Jack let out an impatient sound. Without another word, she slowly lowered herself upon him, feeling his hard length sink deep inside of her. A cry escaped her as she stilled, trying to adjust to his size. Jay coaxed her on, gently guiding her down completely with hands on her hip and thigh. Once she was comfortable enough, Sami began to pull herself up before thrusting back down on to him. Once he felt the rhythm she had set, he began thrusting into her as she rode him.

Sami whined and cried, placing her hands on his chest for balance. He moved the hand that was on her thigh up to rest on her other hip, telling her that she was doing great and looked absolutely beautiful. The blush on her cheeks deepened even more as she smiled shyly. She quietly moaned his name, eyes never leaving his. The blonde was awestruck as he watched the girl ride him. After slipping his hands to the base of her spine, Jack flipped them over so that he was on top of her. Sami's mouth opened in a silent scream as she buried her face into the pillows. He guided her legs so that they could wrap around his hips. They hung loosely around him, too afraid of accidentally crushing him with her strength. Her arms wound around his neck as she clung to him like her life depended on it.

Jack sped up his thrusts, lowering his mouth to hers for a quick kiss before moving to suck and nip at her neck once more. They were both moaning and groaning, grounding out each other's names here and there between clenched teeth. Sami felt her climax approaching, clawing at his back whilst feverishly kissing his neck while he buried his face in her own. He had gently lifted her off of the bed so that she was in his lap, hugging her tighter as he thrust into her. Sami hugged his neck, one hand petting the back of his neck and the other massaging his arms as she held on.

With a couple more thrusts, Jack reached his peak. Her name slipping past his lips while he milked out his orgasm. Sami cried out his name, also reaching her climax. They sat there in silence for a bit before the meta collapsed back on to the bed in exhaustion with him still deep inside her. He made no effort to move as he sat there and admired the brunette. From the way those brown and white locks billowed out beneath her head, to the way her eyes glittered in the candle light. Every part of her was just...beautiful. God, he had had a crush on her since they were little. Jack leaned over and placed a soft kiss to her lips, gently massaging her sides.

Just as they had parted from their kiss, the power came back on. The air conditioner kicking on with a roar. They both looked up at the ceiling and chuckled, not believing their luck.

A shiver escaped Sami as the cold air hit her bare and sweaty form, "Looks like we're going to have to go for round two to stay warm." she said with a chuckle.

Jack chuckled as well, "Already? Here I thought you were about to pass out. What happened?" he asked.

"Let's just say I'm hoping that I did not just hallucinate this whole encounter due to the blood loss and exhaustion. Just want to make sure that I didn't." Sami said with a playful smile.

Hands on her hips told her that Jack did not need to be told twice. The brunette laughed as Jack rolled them over on the bed. Unfortunately, they had run out of bed on the side that they were on and had rolled right off the side. They tumbled to the floor. A moment of silence followed by their laughter as they took the blankets with them.


End file.
